Adjustable support systems for vehicles have been developed to increase the effective width of the vehicle during various types of operations. As an example, adjustable support systems have been used to add stability while operating a lift with a basket or while operating other tools (e.g., tools found on excavators). Increased stability is often provided by vehicle support systems having wheels on telescoping axles that can be extended to increase the vehicle's wheel track. Other support systems include deployable stabilizer arms, independent from the wheels, that can be lowered in a vertical plane to effectively increase the width of the vehicle's track.
One conventional vehicle support system has a pair of support arms pivotally mounted to a chassis. One actuator is connected to one of the support arms and to the chassis, and another actuator is connected to the other support arm and to the chassis Each actuator pivotally moves its respective support arm relative to the chassis. Accordingly, the first and second support arms are pivoted by separate actuators. The costs for manufacturing and maintaining this type of system can be expensive and labor-intensive.